


Don’t hesitate

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Hoth (Star Wars), M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: SniperPilot





	Don’t hesitate

They’d been kissing for the better part of the evening, relaxing, taking it slow. But Cassian couldn’t help but notice some hesitation on Bodhi’s part. It’d been awhile since they’d had some quiet time on base, and with the heaters finally working, they were celebrating by being intimate, naked, and enjoying the rare moment of warmth. 

“What is it?” Cassian finally asked, pulling back and brushing his fingers through Bodhi’s long hair. Bodhi grabbed his hand and pulled it to his lips, giving a soft kiss to his palm. 

“It’s not anything. It’s just...sometimes I can’t believe this is real, that  _ you’re  _ real, and I’m afraid I’m going to wake up at the Academy or something.”

Cassian smiled. “I know. I wonder sometimes, too. But I’m real, we’re not going anywhere. At least tonight.”

Bodhi gently rolled himself over so that he was laying on top of Cassian and kissed along his jaw. “Then let’s make tonight seem like an eternity.”

Cassian couldn’t help but whimper. “The Empire isn’t what’s going to kill me. You are, Bodhi Rook.” 

Bodhi snaked a hand down to Cassian’s cock. He knew exactly which way to twist and turn his hand to elicit filthy moans from Cassian’s mouth. 

“I hope so,” he whispered against Cassian’s lips.


End file.
